List of The Arachnid Friends episodes
These are episodes of The Arachnid Friends. Series overview Season 0 (2002) #''Pilot'' - 02/08/2002 - to Kevin meeting his friends at school (NOTE: This aired as part of The Cartoon Cartoons Show) Season 1 (2004-2005) #''Bee-Napped!'' - 11/05/2004 - Kevin and his gang has graduated from Bug City High School and are getting ready to begin a new stage of life. Soon, they see a news report about King Bee being kidnapped, so they decided to do something to save him. #''My Pasta'' - 11/12/2004 - Midder was making food for himself when he causes an accident with Ciller's items he'd use for his future plans. Ciller becomes mad at him, but suddenly comes up with an idea with a new plan: Make exploding pastas for King Bee's citizens to eat, which will end up making them explode. When the Arachnid Friends discover their plan, they must stop them. #''Firefly Frolics'' - 11/19/2004 - TBD #''Double Crawler'' - 11/26/2004 - TBD #''K.R.'s Evil Date'' - 12/03/2004 - K.R. has found another scorpion he is dating. However, the other members discover she works for Ciller and Midder. #''Day at the Zoo'' - 12/10/2004 - Kevin and his gang decide to go to the zoo since they had nothing to do. However, little did they know that the zoo is actually a trap made by Ciller and Midder. #''Aphid Show'' - 01/07/2005 - TBD #''Ants in the City'' - 01/14/2005 - TBD #''My Fair Tashy'' - 01/21/2005 - TBD #''Buzz! Buzz! Hooray!'' - 01/28/2005 - TBD #''Commercial Star'' - 02/04/2005 - Miley gets hired to star in a commercial and becomes famous. (More coming soon...) #''The Arachnid Friends vs The Birds of Prey'' - 02/11/2005 - The Arachnid Friends come across four birds, who call themselves the Birds of Prey, who torment them for fun. Soon, when the Birds of Prey decide to challenge The Arachnid Friends, they must beat them. #''Girl Power'' - 02/18/2005 - When Kevin and K.R. get taken by a strange creature, it is up to Miley and Tashy to find the creature and save them. #TBD - 02/25/2005 - TBD #''Assassin Kissing Bug'' - 03/04/2005 - Ciller and Midder decide to hire an assassin kissing bug to take down various victims by kissing them with a special fluid that'll knock them out. When Kevin and his gang find out they are her target, they must work together to defeat her and to try to avoid her kisses. #TBD - 03/11/2005 - TBD #''Land of the Tulips'' - 03/18/2005 - TBD #''Poof!'' - 03/25/2005 - Kevin and the others notice that various Bug City citizens have disappeared, but things get even worse when a figure comes and snatches Kevin's friends, leaving him to find them and the other citizens and see who this figure is. #''Stranded'' - 04/01/2005 - Kevin and his gang were on a vacation when a sudden tsunami hits their boat and leaves them on a deserted island... All separated. Now, Kevin has to find his friends while dealing with going through the dark jungle, K.R. ends up getting kidnapped by a beetle tribe, Miley finds herself trapped in a monster cave and must escape, and Tashy attempts to make herself a treehouse in order to survive until her friends come back. #''Rain, Rain... PLEASE, GO AWAY FOR PETE'S SAKE!'' - 04/08/2005 - TBD #''Twister Tashy'' - 04/15/2005 - TBD #TBD - 04/22/2005 - TBD #''Louse in the House'' - 04/29/2005 - A louse has recently trespassed into Tashy's house and starts making a mess and treating it like it's his house, so Tashy, with help from Kevin, K.R., and Miley, tries to get the louse to leave. #''K.R. and Dave'' - 05/06/2005 - K.R., after a long day from helping his friends defeat Ciller and Midder, decides to relax at a park, where he then meets a TBD named Dave. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 05/13/2005 - TBD #''The Reign of King Awesome'' - 05/20/2005 - An insect ends up overthrowing King Bee and becoming king of Bug City, changing various things around it. Finding it extremely unfair, the Arachnid Friends must get King Awesome to leave and give King Bee his city back. Season 2 (2005-2006) #''K.R. the Farmer'' - 07/15/2005 - Bored from having nothing to do, K.R. decides to talk a walk when a random, lazy farmer locust finds him and forces him to do all of his work, which stresses him out. #''Bite of the Were-Wolf Spider'' - 10/07/2005 - Kevin was heading to the gas station to buy some gummy beetles, when he suddenly got bitten by the Were-Wolf Spider. He starts transforming into one, so his gang must find a way to undo it. #TBD - 10/14/2005 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2005 - TBD #''The Vampire'' - 10/28/2005 - The Arachnid Friends decide to explore an old castle, only to get taken by a vampire mosquito who threatens to suck their blood, so they must escape her before she gets to do so. #TBD - 11/04/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2005 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2005 - TBD #''Princess Bee'' - 11/25/2005 - King Bee introduces The Arachnid Friends, along with other various citizens, to his daughter for the very first time. However, things get out of hand when Ciller and Midder decide to spread gas to knock out everyone and kidnap Princess Bee, leaving it up to The Arachnid Friends to save her before King Bee wakes up to see her gone and defeat Ciller and Midder. #TBD - 12/02/2005 - TBD #''Merry Creep-Mas!'' - 12/23/2005 - TBD #TBD - 01/27/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2006 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2006 - TBD #''Terror Training'' - 02/17/2006 - TBD #''Miley and the Cave'' - 02/24/2006 - Kevin and his gang hear about a strange cave and urban legends surrounding it, being warned not to go in there, but problem? Miley, in extreme curiosity, wants to go inside it so bad, but when she did, she discovers a shocking secret. #''The Web House'' - 03/03/2006 - The Arachnid Friends enter a house full of webs, where they soon meet a gang of homeless spiders. #''Class Reunion Party'' - 03/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 03/17/2006 - TBD #''Catch Up, Kevin!'' - 03/24/2006 - The Arachnid Friends were getting on a train to go to a concert of their favorite band. But after an accident, Kevin misses the train, leading him to go on a crazy adventure to catch up to it. #TBD - 03/31/2006 - TBD #TBD - 04/07/2006 - TBD #''The Loch Gnats Monster'' - 04/14/2006 - Kevin, K.R., Miley, and Tashy decide to head out to Loch Gnats when they hear legends about a giant lake monster lurking in there. They were doubtful at first, but their minds were changed when strange occurrences begin to happen. #''Mite-y Miley'' - 04/21/2006 - Miley was watching TV when she discovers a sports show that interests her and gets her friends to sign her up for that show, but it soon doesn't go too well for her. #''The Katydid Horde'' - 04/28/2006 - TBD #''Untitled Season 2 Finale'' - 06/09/2006 - TBD Season 3 (2006-2007) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - 08/19/2006 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2006 - TBD #''Miley and the Silverfish Crew'' - 09/15/2006 - TBD #TBD - 09/22/2006 - TBD #''Good Times'' - 09/29/2006 - While finding something, Kevin comes across his yearbook and recalls memories he had with K.R., Miley, and Tashy while they were still in high school. #TBD - 10/06/2006 - TBD #TBD - 10/13/2006 - TBD #''The Revenge of the Birds of Prey'' - 10/20/2006 - TBD #''Invasion of the Cicadas'' - 10/27/2006 - TBD #''Young Menaces'' - 11/03/2006 - Ciller and Midder discover a group of young insect tweens and teens who are looking forward to cause crime, giving them the idea to train them how to destroy Kevin and his gang. When Kevin and his gang find out about this, they must stop Ciller and Midder while also dealing with the tweens and teens. #TBD - 11/10/2006 - TBD #TBD - 11/17/2006 - TBD #''Entomology: The Game'' - 11/24/2006 - TBD #''Random Space'' - 12/01/2006 - Ciller and Midder trap the Arachnid Friends into a dimension where there's supposedly nothing as part of a new plan to take over Bug City. Soon, however, the Arachnid Friends discover random things appearing in the dimension and try to see if they can use them to find a way out. #''The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends?'' - 12/29/2006 - The Arachnid Friends are accidentally sent to Artsburg and they team up with The Face Paint'nimal Gang and Anna and Abigail to escape, but... problem? Both Anna and Abigail has fear of arachnids. #TBD - 01/05/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2007 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/02/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/09/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/16/2007 - TBD #TBD - 02/23/2007 - TBD #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - 03/02/2007 - TBD Season 4 (2007) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - 03/23/2007 - TBD #''Bootlegged'' - 03/30/2007 - Kevin and his gang become victims of an insane scientist's inventions when it hits them and makes "bootleg" versions of them, as they run off and cause chaos, so Kevin and his friends must stop them. #TBD - 04/06/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/13/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/20/2007 - TBD #TBD - 04/27/2007 - TBD #''Zombified Insects!?'' - 05/04/2007 - Kevin and the others notice something wrong with various Bug City citizens lately, but soon become terrified when it turns out there is something that is turning them into zombies, so they must try to survive and find what is causing this. #''The Centi-Party'' - 05/11/2007 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2007 - TBD #''It Came from Area 49'' - 05/25/2007 - News has been spreading around Bug City that an alien has recently escaped Area 49 and is heading to the city. The Arachnid Friends thought of it of just a rumor at first, but when they see a strange insect-like alien, they figured that the rumors are true after all. #TBD - 06/01/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/08/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/2007 - TBD #TBD - 06/29/2007 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/2007 - TBD #''K.R. in Danger'' - 07/13/2007 - TBD #''Monster Truck'' - 07/20/2007 - K.R. has recently bought a cool-looking truck he wanted since he was a child. However, when Ciller and Midder noticed, they decide to use their latest invention on it to turn it into a killer truck-like machine, as a way to ravage Bug City. #''The Great Flood of Bug City'' - 07/27/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/03/2007 - TBD #''The Tiny Technician'' - 08/10/2007 - TBD #''Ancient Tales of an Ancient City'' - 08/17/2007 - Kevin and his friends discover a deserted city around the desert, where they soon learn that the city was once dominated by Megarachnes. #TBD - 08/24/2007 - TBD #TBD - 08/31/2007 - TBD #TBD - 09/07/2007 - TBD #''Last Stand'' - 09/14/2007 - Kevin and his friends find out about Ciller and Midder's biggest plan yet and go on their biggest battle yet. Special (2015) #''The Arachnid Friends in: TBD'' - 01/29/2015 - TBD Category:List of episodes